


Thunder

by help_me_no



Series: Sensitivity [2]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_no/pseuds/help_me_no
Summary: The group gets stuck in an otherwise empty inn during a storm. Aegis and Vicious get 'stuck' sharing a room on the opposite end of the inn from the rest of their party.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Sensitivity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935166
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the positive responses and comments to the previous work made me genuinely teary, I started working on this second part almost right away. Despite my best efforts to be less long-winded and prone to tangents, this one still ended up way longer than I intended, and I'm not totally happy with the pacing but so it goes.
> 
> Other small notes: The rest of the cast actually shows up! I really struggled with Yuna's accent (I think the localization goes overboard and French is a weird choice) but it felt weirder not to have it. I also tried to make Aegis less passive based on some great feedback from last time but that only really kicks in a bit towards the end. Something to continue working on I guess! Also, you probably don't need to have read the first part, but it provides a little context (and if you're here for this particular brand of smut, it's more of the same).

“And you ‘ave no cots available?”

“I’m afraid not, but we don’t have any other guests, and with the storm I don’t anticipate anyone new, so we have plenty of rooms.”

Aegis stands by as Yuna negotiates with the innkeeper, storm raging outside, and wonders if it’s really a good idea for her to be leading this. She’s had the most recent appearance on Vision Central of their group, and she has the kind of demanding presence that inevitably draws attention, outweighed only by Vicious. But as Vicious had put it when they first trudged through town in search of this inn, “this podunk little place might not even get Vision Central”. The innkeeper doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss about the group, besides that they’re drenching wet, and she had already sent the few other staff—who seemed equally preoccupied with their task and not unduly interested in their guests—to prepare hot baths.

Misella is fussing over Kanata, already drying off his hair with a provided towel, who is sheepishly and halfheartedly trying to wave her off. And Vicious... Vicious hasn’t looked at Aegis once since they entered the inn. The two haven’t been alone since that afternoon in the forest, and around the others Vicious hasn’t changed the way he treats Aegis any differently. It’s been long enough Aegis knows he’s had more than enough opportunities to try and pull Vicious away to talk, but he’s not sure what he’d say.

Yuna hums a little in response to her conversation with the innkeeper, and turns back to the rest of the party, one finger resting thoughtfully on her chin.

“Well, I was planning on a simple boys and girls split, but it seems impractical to ‘ave all three boys share a double bed, and ze price is right, so per’aps Kanana should get a single to ‘imself!”

Aegis opens his mouth to argue about sharing a room—and if he understands it correctly, a bed, with Vicious—but the man in question still has his arms folded behind his head and isn’t paying Aegis any mind. The protest dies on his lips as he loses the will to argue. It’s feels less like Vicious is pointedly ignoring him, and more that Aegis doesn’t really seem to be particularly noteworthy of attention, and he’ll admit that maybe stings.

Yuna continues, seemingly unaware of Aegis’s internal conflict; “And since ze storm looks to last well into morning, per’aps Misella and I will ‘ave a, shall I say, ‘girls night’? We are overdue for some bonding.”

“Eh...” Vicious drawls, dragging out his displeasure. He tips his head to the side to fix the innkeeper with a look. “Ya said the place was empty, yeah? Then if the ladies are gonna be up yapping and squealing, can we get our room as far from theirs as possible?”

Vicious still isn’t looking at Aegis but there’s something in his body language, the way his posture opens up ever so slightly towards Aegis that makes his blood burn, and his skin go oversensitive in a way that makes him hyperaware of the weave of his clothes, the weight of them, the places where the seams press against his skin.

Meanwhile Misella bristles at Vicious’s words, and advances indignantly towards him.

“Yapping and—“ but Yuna puts an arm up to hold her back.

“Now now mademoiselle, do not think too ‘ard into it. Zis is a chance to keep you and Kanana as far away from Vicious as possible, non?”

Yuna doesn’t spare a passing glance at Aegis or Vicious, but Aegis gets the sinking feeling that she’s somehow picked up on something she wasn’t even with their group for.

Misella freezes in her tracks, and pauses thoughtfully.

“Oh. You’re right.” She turns decisively towards the innkeeper, who is looking a little bewildered. “The three of us as far from the two of them as possible please.”

“That...” The innkeeper looks back and forth at all of them, but can’t seem to find a reason to decline. “Alright then... right this way.”

She guides them through a doorway to a short hall, and indicates the two ends of it as she passes out three sets of keys. “The two rooms at the end on the left are the double for the ladies and the single for the young man. And the one at the end on the right is for the two other gentlemen.”

There’s a long pause as the group surveys the short hall, and the sets of rooms with barely three doors between them.

“This really is a tiny fucking place, huh?” Vicious grumbles, but there’s no real heat to it. A boom of thunder echoes through the building, the accompanying sound of lashing rain and wind louder in the quiet that follows, and Vicious grins. “That’s alright though. I think we’ll make do.”

Aegis can feel heat creeping up the back of his neck, and just in time, one of the workers exits a separate room at the end of the hall. She gives a polite little bow, letting them know the baths are ready.

“We only have two tubs I’m afraid,” the innkeeper explains. “One each on either side of the hall, in the rooms with the blue doors. If you need the water changed or reheated in between, just let us know.”

The others are nodding and giving various words of understanding, but Aegis ignores them all, and quickly cuts in. “Then I’ll be going ahead in the bath on our side.”

He bids Kanata, Yuna, and Misella a polite goodnight, and tries not to rush too obviously to the solitude of the bathroom. Vicious just waves lazily over his shoulder as he enters their shared room. He still hasn’t looked Aegis in the face, but Aegis can feel a tension building.

The click of the bathroom lock latching shut behind him is a reprieve, and Aegis sinks back against the door with a sigh. The heat from the tub fills the small room with steam, and he feels lightheaded as he gets undressed, although whether it’s the temperature or the anticipation he couldn’t say.

Something’s bound to happen tonight, right? Or was Aegis reading too much into Vicious insistence on a room distant from the rest? A room out of... earshot perhaps? Because...

Aegis’s ears burns so intensely at the thought, at the possible implications, and cuts the train of thought off by dumping a bucket of cold water over his head. There’s a few more set out next to the steaming tub, as well as soap and towels, and he vigorously scrubs himself off. He can’t even bring himself to consider soaking in the tub. His skin already feels over-sensitized, the heat already curling through his body.

He finishes cleaning himself, towels off, and dresses in a spare set of clothes. Yuna had helped their group acquire a few extra sets, less for everyday wear, but to have something to wear in their sleep, or to allow them to wash their regular outfits. Or at least she had for Aegis, Kanata, and Misella. He’s not sure about Vicious. He hasn’t seen Vicious in anything but his usual jacket and tight pants, even in sleep. He’s not sure Vicious even owns a shirt. He wonders... and again he cuts himself off before he lets his thoughts down a dangerous road.

With one final look in the mirror, Aegis resolves himself, and returns to the shared room, the door left unlocked.

There’s a low fire burning, not quite enough to chase away the chill, but enough to illuminate Vicious lounging sideways across the bed.

(‘At least he has the decency to keep his shoes off the bed’ one part of Aegis’s mind comments, while another part provides the entirely unhelpful ‘One bed. Yes, one bed. Just the one bed. Big Bed.’ Another part is caught up in the way the firelight plays off of Vicious’s abs, but only manages to make Aegis feel like something’s caught in his throat, rather than provide commentary.)

“Bath is free.”

Aegis even manages to maintain his usual curt tone, instead of tripping over his tongue like he was so sure he would. It doesn’t seem to matter.

Vicious’s head turns to look at Aegis and he hums, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “You’re done?”

Aegis is struck with the wish that he’d buttoned the top buttons of his sleep shirt, that he’d dried his hair a little better, that he’d stood out in the hall a little longer to let the flush from the steam recede from his face. Vicious is looking at him, truly looking, for the first time that night, and his gaze lingers at Aegis’s exposed collarbone, where a few stray beads of water gather after dripping from his hair, and then skims up his face, across his hot cheeks, to look directly in Aegis’s eyes. Aegis feels pinned, like a butterfly to a corkboard, a specimen for examination, like something already caught.

It feels like an eternity that they stay like that. Aegis can feel the last errant bits of moisture in his hair that even his vigorous toweling couldn’t eliminate cooling against his neck. He’s painfully aware of the way Vicious has a hand splayed across his own abdomen, framing the V of his hips. A log on the fire crackles, and an ember pops as it resettles. Once, the thunder rumbles again, more distant now than it had been earlier. The beat of the rain outside is muffled, loud enough to make it feel like it’s cocooning the room. Vicious smile is constant and steady.

And then Vicious stands, sinuous and smooth.

“Well then, I’m gonna take a bath. Be back in a bit.”

And he disappears out the door.

Aegis is left standing there for a minute, off-kilter and confused. He’s standing right in the way, the door having closed behind him as he entered, and there shouldn’t have been enough room for Vicious to edge around Aegis without brushing against him or doing some serious contortions. And yet. He’d left, easy as anything, and without a single touch to Aegis. He’s not sure how he feels.

After a time Aegis moves a little further into the room. He settles into a seat on the edge of the bed for a bit, then relocates to stand closer to the fire. He paces a bit, over to the window, anxiously checking the seal for leaks against the rain (it’s fine), and back, and then does it a few more times.

By the time the fire’s almost burned down to embers, Aegis’s hair has fully dried and he’s resolved himself to just go to bed. He’s stretched out a bit across the sheets, where he’d initially lay because it seemed awkward to get under the covers if he'd just have to climb back out, but it’s beginning to get chilly, and he’s starting to think he overthought things. He’s pushing himself upright into a seated position when the door creaks open.

“Isn’t that a sight to see?”

Vicious is backlit by the lights in the hall, but Aegis can just pick out the shine of reflected light in the wet of his eyes, can see them just enough to know Vicious’s gaze is fixed on him.

Vicious strolls in, the door swinging shut behind him, the click of the latch automatically locking itself shut loud even through the storm. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of drawstring pants—(‘so he does own other clothes’ Aegis thinks dazedly)—and there is so much skin on display that Aegis feels dizzy again.

Objectively, it’s not that much more than normal. But his broad shoulders are bare, and his biceps shift and flex as he approaches, and the swell of his pecs is somehow even more pronounced free of the framing of his jacket, and when he gets close Aegis can make out the brown-pink of his nipples.

Aegis chokes out a noise and jerks upright like he’s been shocked, just as Vicious leans down. This close he radiates heat. This close he has a faint clean milk-soap-wood scent from the bath.

“So skittish,” Vicious rasps, and Aegis falls back onto his elbows, Vicious’s arms bracketing him in. “Gonna run?”

And Vicious’s pants drop.

Aegis discovered he can make a noise even more strangled than before, and he swears he’s going cross-eyed trying to process the conflicting signals in his brain that tell him to avert his gaze and to drink in as much of the sight as he can. Vicious is so, so close. And then he rolls over Aegis’s body without touching him, dropping to lay sprawled on his back on the other side of the bed.

All the thousand thoughts running through Aegis’s head drop out of existence as he tries to process what happened, staring over in confusion at Vicious laying next to him.

Vicious slide a hand down his stomach, and Aegis can no longer stop from staring at his dick, hard and curving up away from his belly, perfectly framed by trim thighs.

“If you wanna run off on me, you can.” Vicious’s hand wraps around his dick and he groans. “My plans for tonight work just fine if you decide to ask for another room. But-“

Aegis looks up and realizes Vicious has been staring at him the entire time. In his periphery he can see Vicious beginning to stroke.

“But, if you decide to go, I hope you don’t mind that you’re still gonna be keeping me company in my head.”

Aegis’s breathing has picked up. He can feel his skin burning, and his sweat cooling almost instantaneously in the chill of the room. Beside him Vicious is so warm, the heat leeching through the sheets of the bed an almost magnetic force.

“Not gonna leave? No?” Vicious’s grin is sharp and feral and Aegis is swaying. He knows his hands are still holding him up but it feels like he’s falling, tumbling. His own mouth feels dry, and he watches, entranced, as Vicious’s fingers stroke up the underside of his own dick, as his thumb rubs over the head.

Vicious is quiet. Or at least, not loud. He’s not holding back his own groans and pants, but with the sound of the storm, Aegis feels like they’re being consumed as soon as they’re breathed into the air. He can still hear them, but he wants to taste them from Vicious’s mouth, feel then against his own lips, take them inside himself and let them curl inside his stomach.

“You... You’re—“ Aegis wants to hear Vicious talk. He can’t form the words himself but he can feel something building inside of him and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Vicious speaking holds a power over him, and he needs it to unlock whatever it was that was set free that day in the forest.

Vicious fully opens a lazily lidded eye to look up at Aegis, his hand still moving, shoulders and hips and abs still flexing and working in time.

“You want something? Need something?” Aegis only whimpers, but Vicious seems to get something out of that, his smirk smug and self-assured. “You have to talk to me for me to know what you want. What’s missing here babe?”

Vicious’s hips thrust and Aegis forces himself to choke out the words.

“You’re... not talking. I need-“

“Need me to talk to you?”

Aegis manages a little nod.

“Hm.” There’s a pause as Vicious sucks the fingers of his other hand into his mouth. He licks around them, wet and sloppy, and Aegis is reminded of the image Vicious put in his head before—of Aegis’s gloved hands in Vicious mouth, of that spit soaking the cotton against Aegis’s skin.

“There’s so many things I could say. Do you want me to tell you what I’m imagining?” Vicious’s wet fingers are trailing down his chin, his throat, his chest, leaving a shining trail that catches the firelight. “I don’t know if my mouth could keep up.”

Aegis trembles. He’s arranged himself on his knees at some point, his own hands clenched into fists against his thighs. He’s so hard in his sleep pants it hurts.

“Do you want me to tell you what I want us to do next?”

Vicious’s hand has reached his hips now, and he hikes up one of his thighs.

“Or do you want me to tell you what to do?”

Simultaneously Vicious’s wet finger drops down between his legs, behind his balls, to rub in gentle circles against his asshole, and Aegis isn’t sure if he manages to get out the “yes” on his tongue.

He must, because Vicious laughs a little. “Yeah? That’s what you need? Well, I’ll tell you.”

Aegis is aching.

“I want you to touch yourself, however you want, and when you want. Not gonna tell you any more than that.”

Aegis could cry. He feels wrung out and petulant and he hasn’t even been touched. “You’re... you’re just being mean.” His voice is surprisingly normal, petty and annoyed, but he can hear the wetness in the back of his throat that gives away how overwhelmed he is.

Vicious’s smirk only stretches wider. “Poor thing, you need someone to tell you what to do so badly, huh?”

Aegis can’t decide where to look: at Vicious’s mouth—spit-slick and grinning and spilling filth, or at Vicious’s hands where one is jerking himself off, surprisingly slowly, and the other has shifted up to press his knuckles up against his balls. He knows he can’t look Vicious is the eye. He can feel Vicious’s gaze on him and it feels like a superheated weight, crushing him, setting his nerves alight. Meeting that gaze directly would cause him to combust.

Vicious is still speaking, and Aegis could swear he feels the vibrations through the mattress and into his folded legs to burrow deep in his bones.

“You want me to tell you what to do, but I’m telling you, you have to show me what you want. I can’t know what you need until to prove to me you can take it for yourself.”

Aegis brings a shaking hand up to the waistband of his sleep pants. It rests there, trembling.

And Vicious rolls closer, and this time when he speaks, Aegis can feel the warmth and the wetness of his breath against his thigh, even through the fabric of his clothes.

“You don’t have to touch yourself now, no rush. I know what a hair trigger you have.” From where he’s laying on his side, Vicious looks up through his lashes, peering up out of the corner of his eye up at Aegis.

“Like I said, touch yourself at your own pace. Let me know what you can take. But—“

Aegis has shifted his hand down just a little, pressing the heel of it into the root of his cock, curling his fingers just a little to cradle it. He can feel himself twitching—not just his dick, but the muscles in his stomach, in his thighs, all the way out into little spasms that flex in his arms, curl his toes, pull tight in his back.

“I have a single request,” Vicious continues. “Don’t take your clothes off, not now. Not yet. When I finally see you naked I want to be the one who peels those layers off of you. I want to see the way you look when all that sensitive skin is exposed to the air. And I want you to know I’m watching each inch as I open you up.”

A moan feels like it’s ripped out of Aegis. He can’t bear to pull his hand away from the pressure it’s applying to his dick, and he’s pouring all of his tension into the other hand clenched at his thigh, and doesn’t think he could uncurl that hand if his life depending on it. But the idea of being heard is so humiliating that he doubles over on himself, body contorting into an uncomfortable twist as he turns his head to smash his own mouth against his shoulder. It does a terrible job of muffling the noise.

Folded over on himself like this, damp forehead sticking to the sheets, Aegis is suddenly face to face with Vicious, scant inches apart.

Vicious is laughing, sweat beading down his jaw. As Aegis suspected, now that he’s met Vicious’s gaze, he can’t tear himself away.

“Look at you. You haven’t even pulled yourself out and you’re unraveling.”

Aegis is aware of the movement of Vicious’s hands in his periphery, can hear the filthy wet sounds that accompany it, but more than that, this close to Vicious’s face and looking at it directly, he can see subtler signs. Vicious’s almost composed expression gives way at the edges—an occasional twist of his mouth and the bob of his throat as he swallows around nothing, the way his lips are perpetually parted as he huffs breath through them, a flush climbing up the back of his neck, the flutter of his eyelashes as his gaze roams across Aegis face.

Up close, Vicious looks just as undone, just as incapable from looking away from Aegis as Aegis is from him. Aegis can’t take it.

He finally shoves one hand inside his pants, and with the other reaches out and snatches the back of Vicious’s head, yanking him closer.

“Yes, well—“ he has to cut off his words, choking back a groan, before he continues. “I may be coming apart without being touched, and with all my clothes still on but—“ Another pause, panting heavily into Vicious’s mouth. Vicious is wide-eyed, startled, shocked into stillness by Aegis’s hand twisting into the tangle of his dark hair. It feels like silk in Aegis’s fingers, and now that he has his hand in it he can’t hold himself back from pulling. Each tug on the strands punches a little sound out of Vicious’s throat, as if yanking them out, and it’s addicting.

“But—“ Aegis finally gets his thoughts back on track. “But you’re the one getting off on someone who you haven’t even seen naked.”

Vicious manages a single quiet “Oh fuck,” and then Aegis is mashing their mouths together, too sloppy and inelegant to be called a kiss, and desperate enough that the pressure makes his jaw hurt.

They’re both touching themselves furiously, gasping into each other’s mouths, smearing spit across their jaws and chins, and Vicious is reaching out, fumbling insistently at Aegis’s hip.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon, stretch yourself out baby,” accompanied by shoving and yanking until Aegis is unfolded from his crumpled kneel, and laying flat, chest and legs pressed into the mattress. And then Vicious keeps going, cajoling Aegis until he scrambles up over Vicious’s thighs to sprawl on top of him.

They’re both so coated in sweat that Aegis’s clothes instantly stick between them, and he can feel every curve of Vicious’s body through them. He’s deliciously hot and Aegis’s own body weight is pressing them together and he can’t help but rock down. Once again it elicits that same almost-groan from the back of Vicious’s throat, and now Aegis can swallow it down. Vicious’s hand on his hip tightens, an inescapable pressure, guiding Aegis down again. And again, and again.

“So,” Vicious speaks around Aegis’s whine, “you do have a set of teeth in you.”

“I don’t... know what on earth you are... talking about. Don’t talk in riddles.”

The chill of the room is freezing Aegis’s sweat on his back and the heat of Vicious is scalding his front, and the heat and the moisture drenching his clothes is chafing against his dick and his stomach and his thighs. And it hurts and it’s so good and he’s so close—to orgasm, to Vicious’s bare skin, to saying something stupid, to a line he can’t cross. It’s so good, but Aegis finally (finally) shoves a hand between them and pushes his sleep pants low enough down his hips for the two of them to be pressed against each other, and that’s so much better.

At some point they both found their hands tangled in each other’s hair, so now the only places they really touch bare skin on bare skin are their mouths and their dicks. They’re yanking each other’s faces together like they can press right through the other’s flesh, and it hurts and it’s wonderful.

Another insistent roll of Vicious’s hips is pressing the searing line of his cock up against Aegis’s and it’s officially too much.

He’s wailing into Vicious’s mouth and spilling across his abs and grinding down, chest to chest. They don’t line up perfectly due to the height difference but as Vicious slows and stills below Aegis (‘he’s still hard’ Aegis thinks through his orgasm, and it’s like a cable in his chest pulling him into action), Aegis continues to rub himself down against him. His drenched shirt is a scant barrier, catching as their nipples shift against each other and oh Aegis wants to feel that when it’s bare skin.

“Don’t-“ and Aegis isn’t sure how to finish the sentence. He’s spent and hot and Vicious isn’t moving and, “What are you doing, keep going.”

Vicious is staring up at him again, and Aegis hates that expression (it's too hard to read—Aegis's brain feels like goo and he can't possibly decipher everything on Vicious' face), then delights in the way he wipes it off with another filthy grind of his hips.

Vicious voice goes tight as he whines. “Fuck, you can’t... you’re—oh fuck—" It’s so wet between them and Vicious spasms as Aegis grinds down into his skin and the puddle of his own come, “—you’re serious.”

“Of course I’m—“ Aegis feels like he can’t regulate the cadence of his voice as overstimulated spasms twitch through him. “Of course I’m serious. You’re always complaining I’m too serious. So— so hurry up and—“

Vicious finally drops both hands down to Aegis’s hips and grips them tightly and then he’s practically picking Aegis up, rutting against him like Aegis is just there for his use. Their mouths slide apart, and Aegis finds that’s just fine right now because he can hardly breathe. He’s pressed up against Vicious’s neck and collarbone, seizing with pleasure—half from the sensations themselves and half from the way he can feel Vicious gasping and writhing below him—and Vicious cums. Aegis is struck with one last intensely embarrassing thought—‘I want that inside me’—and the humiliation hits him like a lightning bolt as his own abdomen spasms and his vision goes white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my author's notes tend to be way too long, especially for smut, I know. I was going to end it here with some last bits of wrap-up, but then that got away from me and so I started making it longer and then I realized that was also beginning to get out of hand so uh, expect a chapter 2 very soon?
> 
> I may be unable to bring myself to reply to comments when its about my anon smutfic, but I'm still reading and rereading and cherishing all of them, and I've been super touched by how supportive everyone's been! Leave a comment if you feel so inclined, or don't! It's all good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegis finally bares it all. Vicious finds creative ways to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a completely different author's note written and then I got so many incredible comments and then art for the prequel to this by the incredible Miyukiko and I've just been losing it. I added a link to the art over there so please check it out!!  
> This chapter feels especially dirty but here y'all go.

Aegis comes back to himself slowly. He's incredibly sticky all across his front, the sweat on his back is rapidly cooling, and the way his nightclothes stick to his skin has moved past 'uncomfortable' and well into 'unbearably itchy'.

Nonetheless he finds himself reluctant to move. Vicious's chest is still heaving beneath him, and Aegis lays there, staring at Vicious's throat, feeling the way his own cheek is smashed up against Vicious's collarbone.

"I suppose—" Aegis finally manages to begin, before realizing he's still quite out of breath. He pauses, trying to get it back under control, when he feels one of Vicious's hands settle on top of his head.

"Hm?" Vicious sounds lazy, content, sated, as he begins to card his hand through Aegis's hair, and Aegis can feel his heart beginning to jackrabbit in his chest. Vicious must be able to feel it where they're pressed together ('there's no way he can't', Aegis thinks, 'it feels like a war drum and there's hardly a hairsbreadth of space between us'), because his next words have the hint of a laugh to them.

"You were saying?"

"I don't—" Aegis can't possibly recall. Vicious’s fingers in his hair are electric in an entirely different way than the rest of his touch, and when Vicious other hand settles on his hip, one thumb sliding up under his shirt, rubbing against bare skin, Aegis has to yank himself upright, away from the distractions. (The way his soaked shirt peels from their skin makes him wince.)

"We should..." Seated across Vicious' abdomen like this, Aegis can suddenly look down and see his face, and he can't help but trail off momentarily. Vicious looks _debauched_. Nonetheless he collects himself and continues; "We should get cleaned up."

"Probably." But Vicious makes no efforts to move. He just continues to stare up at Aegis, eyes lidded, mouth curled in a self-satisfied smirk, a flush still high on his cheeks and his tousled hair sticking to his skin. Aegis knows he needs to take the initiative then, but he can't look away.

Vicious's hand comes up, first gently cupping Aegis' jaw and cheek. Aegis feels himself shudder, wants to both lean into and away from his touch, but it's already moving. Vicious's gaze bores directly into Aegis, only breaking eye contact momentarily when his thumb dimples Aegis's lower lip, draws his mouth open. Aegis can feel a nervous energy beginning to course its way through his body again, building out of the strain of holding himself still, the pressure of Vicious's thumb, and the way his own weight bears him down, splaying his thighs wide across Vicious's hips. He half-consciously swipes his tongue out to wet his lips, unthinking of Vicious's finger until he tastes the salty skin of it, sees Vicious's eyelashes flutter, and that heated gaze returns to his once more.

"You look fucked out Aegis." Vicious voice rasps like sandpaper as he grips Aegis's chin and tips his head back a little bit.

"You— You as well," Aegis attempts to retort.

Vicious only grins. "Mm. I bet."

Aegis resolves himself, firmly plants his hands against Vicious's chest, (tries to ignore the heat of Vicious's body beneath his palms, the satin-velvet-silk softness of his skin, the firmness of muscle,) and leans back. "I'm going to the bathroom to get cleaned up."

"Looking like that?"

Aegis looks down at himself (down at Vicious's body beneath him) and can feel himself turning red. The white of his sleep clothes are not only sticking to his skin with the sweat and cum between them, but at this point have gone nearly translucent, and his pants are still shoved below his hips, his dick out and exposed against Vicious's. (Aegis doesn't spare a thought for the way their dicks look pressed together like that; he _doesn't_.)

"I... No one else is staying at the inn tonight, it... should be fine."

"Mm, if you're sure. Only people around are the staff here, and the others. Should be fine." But there's a smirk both on Vicious's face and in his voice, and Aegis blanches at the thought of Yuna or Kanata, or god forbid Misella catching him like this. Vicious clearly senses his hesitation.

"I'll go if you're so insistent, bring you back a rag."

Aegis knows there's a trick to it, he can see it on Vicious's face, but he can't think of anything better. "That's agreeable."

Vicious levers himself up; Aegis can feel his muscles shifting between his own thighs, and then the warmth of Vicious's breath and chest in close proximity as he sits up against Aegis. He looks away, and as he does so catches sight of a pile of cloth on the ground, and horror dawns on him as he realizes Vicious's plan.

"You _are_ going to wear pants, aren't you?!"

"Nope." Vicious pops the p, smirking as he begins to shift Aegis off of his lap and swing his legs off the bed.

Aegis yelps, and immediately goes to grapple Vicious back onto the bed. "No! You-" And Vicious falls easily.

Despite their proximity—Aegis now braced on his elbows over Vicious, their breath intermingling—he continues. “You will not go into the hall fully nude! I forbid it!”

“Will you now?” Vicious is leaning up, close enough now that their noses brush, grin intense and wide and feral. “Then how do you propose we clean up?”

“I... do not know. Perhaps...” Aegis trails off.

In the relative quiet, the storm still raging outside, the dying fire still occasionally crackling. Vicious lets his head fall back to the pillow and reaches up to smooth his hand up Aegis’s side, underneath his damp shirt, against his bare skin and up the line of his spine.

Aegis’s breath is shortening into shallow little hitching gasps as Vicious strokes gently up and down his back. The subtle scratch of Vicious’s callouses against Aegis’s oversensitive skin sends little frissons of electricity up through his neck, down to the tips of his fingers and toes. Outside, distant thunder rumbles as if directly caused by the bolts of lightning under Aegis’s skin.

“C’mon love,” Aegis tries not to think too hard about the endearment, even as he feels his body shudder in response. Vicious’s voice is a low rumble. “I’ve got a solution, sit back up.”

Aegis complies slowly, rocking back to sit across Vicious’s thighs. Vicious hands shift around to the front of Aegis’s hips, rubbing small little circles that skirt over the waistband of his pants. They stay like that for a moment before Vicious moves on, hands gliding to the edge of his sleep shirt, toying with the bottom-most button.

“Gonna take this off, yeah?”

Aegis nods mutely and Vicious grins.

“You gonna help me?”

Aegis slowly brings his hands up to the highest fastened button on his shirt. He hesitates, but Vicious continues to stare up at him, fingers playing with the button but leaving it closed. Aegis finally undoes the button and feels the little noise Vicious makes more than he hears it as his shirt falls open just a little. Vicious undoes the bottom button and then skates up, tortuously slow to the next. The tips of his fingertips barely brush Aegis’s stomach, and then return to rubbing little circles just above his bellybutton where the next button lies. He waits there until Aegis continues with the next button down from the top, and so it continues.

Each time Aegis undoes a button and more of his chest is revealed, Vicious’s eyelashes flutter, and his throat bobs, the way Aegis has only ever seen when Vicious drinks down a particularly good liquor. There’s always a pause before Vicious (slowly, so slowly) proceeds with his half, and the sensation of Vicious’s hands on new, previously untouched skin always sends Aegis into such a dizzying spiral that he has to catch his breath before he hastily undoes his. The process takes forever and no time at all until Vicious’s hands are waiting at the final button for Aegis’s to meet him.

The tangle as Aegis tries to unfasten it around Vicious’s fingers makes him fumble, but Vicious doesn’t say anything until Aegis finally succeeds and his shirt falls fully open. Aegis lets his hands fall to his sides with it, embarrassed, turning his head to look away but unable to keep from staring at Vicious out of the corner of his eyes. Vicious lets out the most satisfied sigh as he runs his palms up Aegis’s chest to his shoulders to pull his shirt free.

“What a fucking sight, huh?”

Vicious’s hands continue to explore across Aegis’s chest, smoothing across his ribs, his sides, across the lines of his collarbones and shoulders. It’s intense in such a fundamentally different way than Vicious touching him through his clothes. It’s less blunt instrument, pleasure blown through the back of Aegis’s head and more a sharp knife, searing and overwhelming, starting points struck with perfect precision before radiating out through his entire body.

When Vicious’s hands finally grip at Aegis’s shoulders, run down his biceps and forearms in a firm massage, a brief stop at the inside of his elbows to thumb delicate little circles in the thin skin there, Aegis bites his tongue to keep quiet. When Vicious’s hands reach his wrists, squeeze a little, then tangle with his bare palms, biting his tongue isn’t enough to smother the whimper pulled out of his chest.

“Yeah?” Aegis can’t tell from the rumble of Vicious’s voice if he’s actually looking for a response. Aegis doesn’t feel like he can give one, not aloud, but if Vicious was seeking it he seems to find it, kneading Aegis’s hands with his own for just a moment longer before untangling them to hook at Aegis’s waistband.

Aegis acquiesces to the coaxing, trying to temper the burning heat in his cheeks as he awkwardly shifts up onto his knees and shimmies his pants off. Despite his fumbling, Vicious doesn’t seem to mind, hands still hungrily touching every inch of bare skin as its exposed, with brief sparks of variety. When they move to tug at Aegis’s hair, Aegis whines a little, stumbles and tips to the side before Vicious rights him, and when Vicious tweaks a nipple Aegis spasms so violently he’s sure he kicks Vicious, who only laughs.

Aegis finally manages to kick free of his pants, and is settling back onto his knees in front of where Vicious now sits, when Vicious leans forward and licks some of their cum off of Aegis’s abdomen.

Aegis fully screams, half-muffled by Vicious’s fingers shooting up to press inside his mouth. Aegis is panting around them when he looks down, and Vicious pulls back, smirking.

“Mm, dunno if the storm and the distance is gonna be enough to drown out that one Aegis.”

Before Aegis can catch his breath or his thoughts to reply, Vicious’s head is dipping back down, his other hand braced on Aegis’s hip, burning like a brand as it holds Aegis upright.

Vicious mouth is hot and wet where it drags against Aegis’s skin, to say nothing of the psychological impact of him cleaning their shared release off of Aegis’s body, and the best Aegis can do is petulantly suck down the long fingers in his mouth. The press of Vicious’s callouses against Aegis’s tongue feels almost as filthy as what Vicious is doing with his mouth, and Aegis is somehow painfully hard again.

(Abstractly Aegis suspects he’s been hard again for a while, but it’s one thing to be distracted by overwhelming pleasure and an entirely different one to see the weight of his own dick pressed up against Vicious’s cheek as he licks down Aegis’s thigh.)

At some point Vicious tips Aegis back so he can hitch up his thigh and lick down it and further back. The shift in position forces his fingers out of Aegis’s mouth, who whines a little at the loss.

Vicious is quiet as he looks up at Aegis, but even with his mouth occupied there’s still a smirk in the curve of his eyes. He grasps Aegis’s elbow and guides one of his own hands up to his mouth.

“I want to hear you, but you gotta keep the loudest sounds quiet. Can you do that?”

Aegis attempts a glare down at him, but at that moment Vicious’s tongue gets tantalizingly close to Aegis’s balls and he has to bite down on his own fingers so as not to wail.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vicious groans a little. “Makes me want to go again.”

“Then why—“ Aegis has to pull his fingers out of his mouth.

Vicious laugh is low and self satisfied and it rumbles against Aegis’s thigh where Vicious turns to press his face. Aegis can’t tell if he’s more turned on or charmed.

“‘M not as sensitive as you. One round and getting to take you apart is good enough.”

He looks back up at Aegis through half-lidded eyes, and Aegis has to admit—to himself at least—that the charm and the arousal are overwhelming in equal measure.

Then there’s a flash of light outside the window and Vicious abruptly grips Aegis’s thigh in a bruising grip, yanks his hips high up into the air, and swallows down his cock right as a huge crash of thunder shakes the inn.

Aegis can’t tell what sounds he’s making, or if the back of his hand shoved against his mouth is doing any good muffling them because his ears are ringing—from the thunder, from his shouts, from the pleasure—he can’t tell. It feels like the lightning’s struck him directly, and it doesn’t stop as Vicious drags it out, sucking down Aegis’s cock as he squirms with sensation, licking over and around every other sensitive delicate area he’d previously avoided. Aegis’s nerves are singing and it feels like it goes on forever.

For the second time that night Aegis finds his mind slowly coming back to him, syrupy sweet and just as sticky-slow. This time he’s sprawled on his back, head lolling off the side of the bed, limbs splayed out in a way that he suddenly realizes leaves him blatantly on display. He scrambles up despite the heaviness of his limbs in time to see Vicious’s smug gaze taking in his body, and spluttering, flings the discarded shirt next to him at Vicious.

Infuriatingly, Vicious catches it, and before Aegis can process what’s happening, is wiping up the remnants of their activities still left on his own bare chest.

Aegis opens his mouth to yell, and yet again, Vicious is one step ahead of him.

“Don’t be so pissy, you’d already made quite the mess of it.”

Aegis huffs, unable to come up with a response, but unable to ignore the taunt of Vicious’s raised eyebrow. “That still hardly makes that acceptable.”

“Fine, fine. If I clean it off will that satisfy you?”

“I suppose.”

Against one wall of the room there’s a small mirror with an equally small basin of water in front of it to quickly wash their faces in the morning. Vicious gathers up Aegis’s discarded pants as well, bundling the set into a crumpled ball and and dunks them in the basin before giving a few simultaneously aggressive and half-hearted scrubs.

Aegis splutters a token protest: “That-! You-! How are we supposed to wash our faces in the morning then!!”

Vicious shrugs as he wrings the clothes out and looks back over his shoulder at Aegis. Aegis self-consciously tugs the sheets over his nude body, even though he knows it’s pointless now.

“We’ll just use the bathroom. There’s no other guests, shouldn’t be much competition.” Vicious strolls over to the fire with the bundle of wet clothes over his arm, and pokes at it just enough to make the coals burn a little brighter, without fully returning it to flames.

Vicious closes the chain metal grate in front of the fire, drapes the clothes carefully over the mantle, and his tone goes a little mocking. “Unless you’d prefer I go out to wash your stuff like this.”

In the brighter light, Vicious’s nude body is on full display. The warm glow perfectly highlights the cut of his hips, the curve of his thighs, the ridges of his abs, the weight of his cock, and Aegis tries not to get distracted.

Vicious tilts his head to meet Aegis’s gaze, and the firelight plays over his cheekbone, lights up the fleck in his eyes, and Aegis gives in.

“Just. Just get over here.”

He throws back the covers in invitation, ignoring the burn in his cheeks as he exposes his own body, and Vicious smirks and prowls over. Vicious’s hand alights on his chest, applies just a little pressure to ease Aegis back, and then grips his shoulder to guide him over onto his stomach.

“Can do, Aegis.”

And with that Vicious weight settles across Aegis’s back, before pulling the covers back over the both of them. He’s impossibly warm, and the press of smooth soft skin to skin all along Aegis’s body, neck to ankles, the disruptive ridges of Vicious nipples and soft cock makes Aegis prickle with a sensation he can’t name.

“You’re heavy.”

“Mmhm. Want me to get off?”

Aegis buries his face in the pillows and doesn’t answer.

“S’what I thought,” Vicious words gust against Aegis’s ear.

Aegis’s body is alight with sensation as Vicious’s breathing evens out with apparent sleep, rustling his hair ever so slightly with each exhale. He’s warm, quiet pleasure pooling through his body like honey. He’s sure having Vicious’s weight pressing him down all night is probably not the best of ideas, but he can’t be bothered to do much about it. Sleep comes, slow and lazy, Aegis’s awareness slowly being worn out of him by pure sensation, then sensation lulled away by quiet. He could swear in some absent part of his mind that the breathing against his ear changes for a moment, and there’s a shift of muscle against his back, but then Aegis is deep in the best sleep he’s had for longer than he’d care to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for all the incredible comments!! Maybe someday I'll make myself reply to all of them but it's embarrassing and I don't know if I could do much other than yell and say thank you a million times, so just know that reading them has been a highlight of my days!
> 
> In other news I discovered by making this a series its no longer hidden on my profile so I might take these off anon sometime in the near future. Also, there is a part 3 to this series (though not this fic) in progress bc I got a bad case of Vicious/Aegis smut brainworm. Comments, as always, are a great motivator and reading them all has been a delight.


End file.
